A Dollop of Daisy
by Hawkear of WindClan
Summary: Axel is watching TV alone on a hot summer day when the classic Daisy Sour Cream commercial comes on, giving our favorite Flurry of Dancing Flames an idea...yaoi, lemon, RokuAku, AU, odd use of sour cream. :3


**Warning:** YAOI, boyXboy sex. RokuAku, AU. This fic was written by a sleep-deprived fangirl and completely on a whim. Different use of a common food topping, will leave readers grinning at the Daisy Sour Cream commercials for the rest of their lives. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts..._yet_. Mwahahaha...

A Dollop of Daisy

"_So, do a dollop~ Do-do a dollop of Dai-sy~" _Axel stopped reaching for the remote on the coffee table, ceasing his attempt to end the accursed jingle tearing it's way into his living room. A perverted smirk spread across his lips, drawing his hand back to place it behind his head and lean back, patiently waiting for Roxas to get home from his summer job.

The pyro got bored of waiting for his blonde lover to get home after ten minutes, finally flipping off the TV and sauntering into the kitchen, his loose sweat pants riding low on his hips as he went. He opened the fridge and looked around, smirking again as he spotted the tub of sour cream the horrendous voice had sung about earlier. He picked it up and peeled open the lid, giving it a sniff and closing it again, satisfied that it was still good, seeing as it had been sitting there already opened for about a week.

Axel closed the lid of the tasty topping and sat it on the counter, beginning his wait for the blond to come home again.

"Axel? I'm home." Roxas shut the front door behind him and locked it, dropping his bag in the hall and kicking off his sneakers as he walked into the kitchen. The blond stopped when he saw a smirking Red-head sitting on the counter, wearing only a pair of loose pants and running a thumb around the lid of what looked to be a tub of sour cream.

"Hey Roxy, have a good day at work?" Axel asked innocently, hopping off the counter and swaying his hips as he walked over to his lover, leaning down to place a hand on his cheek.

"What do you want?" The blond sighed, narrowing his eyes as he examined the red-head's own, finding mischief and a hint of lust within the emerald orbs.

"How about you top today, it's too hot for me to do all the work, don'tcha think? Besides, you're younger and have more energy."

"You're only a few years older than me, Axel. I'm just as hot form this damn heat as you are, so don't fuck with me right now." Roxas moved away from him and moved to the counter, picking up the tub of sour cream and glancing at Axel. "And what the Hell's this out for? If you're going to eat this crap; put it away when you're done so it lasts longer." The blond moved to place the topping back in the ridge, when his path was blocked by a smirking Axel.

"I haven't used it yet, I was waiting for you to get home." He gently took the plastic tub from Roxas' hand, leaning down and kissing him playfully. The blond sighed and kissed back, sliding his tongue out and being welcomed immediately by Axel's own, moaning quietly, then pulling back to look at Axel.

"Fine, but none of that shit's going on my cock, got it? I'm only doing this 'cause I haven't topped in days." The red-head grinned his agreement, shoving the tub onto the counter and lifting off the blonds' shirt, tossing it accidentally into the sink, then forgetting it and began unfastening Roxas' pants as well.

Roxas just watched his lover patiently, still tired from working all day in a bookstore lacking air-conditioning, then yelping as he was suddenly on his back on the linoleum floor of the kitchen, a grinning Axel looming above him, tub of sour cream in hand.

"Hey! I thought I was topping!" The blond protested, beginning to get up, but being forced down by a slender hand.

"You are, I just wanna have some fun wit this stuff first, _then_ you can fuck me." Roxas huffed and lay back down, watching his lover lift off the lid and dip his finger in, bringing the finger down to each of his nipples and rubbing the creamy substance over them. The blond let out a soft moan at the touch, feeling the red-head spread more in a trail down his chest and abs, stopping just above his naval, closing his eyes

"Ah!" Roxas snapped open his eyes and watched as Axel slid his tongue over his left cream-covered nipple, slowly licking off the topping and swallowing it, just to do the same to his right one. "Oh Axel…damn that feels good…" Axel was making his way down the teen's stomach, being sure to lick every _dollop_ of the delicious topping from his lover's smooth and hot skin. Roxas just sighed and moaned, slowly moving his head side to side, grateful his perverted red-head thought of this. He could feel himself getting harder and harder with each touch of that hot tongue against his equally hot skin.

Axel dipped his tongue into the blonds' naval before sitting up and smirking down At his blond as he opened his blue eyes to stare lustfully up at him. The red-head wriggled out of his pants, having gone commando that day due to the heat, then shoving his pants aside. Axel moved a bit more away from Roxas and leaned back on his left elbow, spreading his legs in front of him and slowly sliding three of his fingers into his mouth, coating them with his saliva and withdrawing them soon after, moving his arm under himself to insert a slick digit into his own entrance.

Roxas' eyes widened at the erotic scene, the blond sitting up on his elbows for a better view. Axel looked like a fucking porn star: his pale skin was shining under a sheen of sweat, his impressing length hard and framed by neatly trimmed red hairs. The older teen slid his finger in and out of his own entrance, sighing and leaning his head back against the wall, groaning as he inserted a second finger and began scissoring them. Roxas brought a hand down to his cock, giving it a light stroke and them slowly pumping his erection as he watched his lover prepare himself for him.

Axel kept his eyes locked with the blonds', pushing a third finger into himself and moaning at the sight of his blond stroking himself in front of him. Axel deemed himself stretched enough and pulled out his fingers, crawling back to the blond and moving his hand from his erection, kissing him before getting on his knees and lifting himself to hover over Roxas' weeping cock.

"Told ya you'd be on top-well technically I'm still n top, but you're the one doing the fucking. This good enough for ya?" The red-head smirked down at the blond and shifted into a better position, his feet on the cold floor and holding himself up with one arm. He positioned Roxas' cock at his stretched entrance, then let himself drop a little so about an inch was in, then removed his hand and fell onto his cock, shouting as stars erupted in front of his vision as Roxas' dick hit his prostate dead-on.

Roxas groaned, biting his lower lip and throwing his head back in pleasure, feeling himself become completely surrounded by Axel's heat. Axel panted above him, shuddering as he slowly lifted himself, then slammed down on the blonds' member again, shouting as his prostate was abused a second time. The teen moved his hands to slender hips, rubbing them and helping Axel move up and down his cock, drawing more moans from the blond.

Axel sped up his pace, lifting himself up so only the tip of Roxas' erection remained inside him, then letting himself fall back down on it, yelling each time his prostate made contact with Roxas' dick inside him. He brought a hand up to begin pumping his own erection, moving his hand in time with his movements, Roxas moaning below him.

The blond kept a firm hold of Axel's hips, thrusting up into his tight heat, every time Axel came down he would thrust up, moaning as he felt intense heat pooling in his stomach.

"Shit…Axel, Ah! Axel, keep going…" Roxas continued to thrust up into Axel, being met with the red-head's downward thrusts and screamed at the top of his lungs as he came hard, his cum shooting up into the heat surrounding him.

Axel looked down at Roxas' face when he screamed, a look of sheer pleasure on his features. Axel felt hot cum fill his insides and leak out his entrance, shouting as he came all over his hand and Roxas' chest.

Axel continued to stroke himself 'till his orgasm died out, panting heavily and looking down at his sweat-covered lover. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss him sloppily, both males tired from their activity and their increased body temperatures.

"Happy I came up with this?" The older teen asked, pulling himself off Roxas' softening member to lay on the floor beside him.

"Hah…yeah…how'd you come up with it anyway?" The blond asked, turning his head to be met with a sly smirk from the red-head.

"You know that damn Daisy Sour Cream commercial I hate so much?"

"Yeah?" Axel just grinned wider and Roxas groaned, covering his face with his hands. "That's it, I'm taking the cable box with me to work from now on so you can't get anymore ideas."

"What? You liked it, you even admitted it." Axel laughed, sitting up and looking down at the younger teen. The blond sat up and glared at him.

"Yes, but that was before I knew you got the idea from a happy-go-lucky song that had children smiling and laughing in the commercial." Axel just shrugged and stood up, picking up the useful topping and placing the lid on it again, placing it in the fridge and holding a hand down to his lover. Roxas took it and grabbed a hand towel and wiped the drying cum off his chest, then glanced at his shirt in the sink.

"Fine, fine. Just get my shirt outta the sink, there're dirty dishes in there. You do that and maybe I'll let you keep the cable box while I'm gone-_maybe_." Roxas picked his pants and boxers up off the floor and started walking towards their bedroom.

"That reminds me! I saw this interesting commercial for fabric softener, and-"

"Never mind, I'm taking the cable bow with me!"

* * *

So? How'd you all like my first RokuAku?

Roxy: That was a nice change of pace. I haven't topped in a while, thanks for helping me out with that.

Axel: Can I have the cable box back yet? I wanna watch Cartoon Network. :)

Roxy: o.O

...okay...please R&R~! I hope to write more random yaoi of these two in teh future~ *off to dance outside in Bleach cosplay to scare neighbors* :3


End file.
